


Unsatisfied

by Spicynite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Romance, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicynite/pseuds/Spicynite
Summary: Spinel and Peep have been in a long happy relationship, but all that changes once spinel See's a message from a girl named pearl to her girlfriends phoneI made this shortly after the new Steven universe future episodes, and I thought it would make a good drama for the ship spinearl
Relationships: Spinel & pink pearl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Unsatisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I made this shortly after the new Steven universe future episodes, and I thought it would make a good drama for the ship spinearl.

"Bzzzz"

Spinel looked over at Peeps phone. It was laying face up on a small table next to the couch. Spinel paid no attention to it, she was waiting for Peep to get out the bathroom so they could continue the movie they started together.

"Bzzzz"

There it was again, another message right to Peeps phone. As much as Spinel wanted to see what it read she told herself no.  
In the beginning of their relationship Spinel had no sense of personal space, constantly asking Peep 'who was that' or 'how long have you known them' Everytime Peep had ended a call with someone.  
Peep had to teach Spinel that in a healthy relationship both sides need both space and privacy, eventually she came along and began to understand what she was getting at.

But what if these messages were important, it had to be if she was getting one text right after another. As much as she wanted to resist the urge, her impulse took over. Pressing the power button on Peeps phone she read two messages.

"Last night was so much fun, you give the best kisses"

"Same time tomorrow"

Spinels eyes widen and she felt her breathing slow down. These two messages came from a girl named pearl, but who in the hell was pearl.

Spinel snatched the phone off the dresser and read the messages over and over again, hoping maybe she just have misread the text or anything but this.  
But no matter how many excuses or reasons she tried to make up in her head to explain these text nothing seemed to work, and that only infuriated her more

"PEEP"

Spinel screamed from her spot on the couch.

Eventually Peep hurried her way over very concerned on why Spinel had such a harsh tone in her voice.  
But when she made her way to the living room Spinel had her back facing her and she seemed to be shaking very slightly.

"Spinel what's wrong, are u okay"

"Who's Pearl" there was shaking in Spinels voice like she had a sore throat.  
Very confused at what she was saying Peep tilted her head over and noticed spinel was tightly gripping her phone

"Why do you have my phone" is the only thing Peep could get out her system, her own voice began to shake.

"Who. Is pearl" Spinels voice was no longer shaking but this time stearn and even demanding.  
Peep made her way around the couch getting in front of Spinel trying to get her phone away from her, only for Spinel to quickly slap her hand away  
"Pearl is my friend we've known each other for a bit".

"How long have you known her". Spinel asked not making any eye contact with Peep.  
"For about three months". Peep said still trying to find a way to get her phone back.

"But doll" Spinel said this time her voice sounded sharp "last month was our one year".

Peeps face became concerning.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked Spinel.

"You give the best kisses, same time tomorrow" Spinel said reading the text, now looking at Peep. 

Peeps face widen and jaw widen.  
"Spinel give me back my phone" Peeps voice was now demanding, but Spinel didn't budge.

"Is she prettier than me" Spinel slowly got up and walked towards peep, causing the other girl to back up. She was clenching the phone so tightly in her hand her knuckles began to turn white.

"What no, what are you talki-"

"Does she look better than me"

"Spinel"

"Does she treat you better than me"

"Spinel please calm down"

"Does she FUCK you better than me"

"No it's not like that"

"THEN WHAT IS IT"

With that Spinel threw Peeps phone across the room it shattered into three pieces of screen, back, and battery.

"Spinel you really need to relax". Spinel was looking towards the once was phone her face in pure rage, eyes watery.  
"Please just tell me what's going on" Peep said in a low voice, she softly placed a hand onto Spinels shoulder trying to make eye contact.

Spinel grabbed Peeps arm and pushed her backwards until her back forcefully made contact with a wall. Spinel then used her forearm to press onto Peeps neck keeping her locked in place with the wall.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON" Spinel basically shouted at Peep. "YOU WERE A WASTE OF MY GODDAMN TIME"

"Spinel please just try and calm down". Peep basically choked as Spinel pressed harder against her.

"I worked so hard for you" Spinel spat "I changed so much about me just to make u feel comfortable".  
She pushed Peep against the wall causing her to hit her head giving her a slight daze.

"And you do THIS" she pressed on to Peeps neck a little harder. "You see another bitch behind my back" 

"Please Spinel we can talk about it, I just need you to calm down" there was fear in Peeps voice. Spinel had raised her voice at her multiple times before but that never got physical.

Spinel only gritted her teeth and breathe heavily. She could feel her anger getting worse by the second, she had to get Peep out of here or it would bad for the both of them.

She shoved Peep against the wall once more and then backed away from her.  
"GET OUT" she shouted at her.

Peep was confused staying in her spot for a good second before Spinel walk towards her again and that when Peep started to move. She quickly left through the door that lead out of Spinels apartment.

Spinel looked around her for something almost anything to take her anger out on. She saw the spot in which Peeps phone sat, she ran over towards it and picked the three pieces up.  
She quickly open her appointment door and threw the phone parts at Peep who was still walking down the hall, not caring for Peeps reaction she quickly turned around and slammed the door.


End file.
